My Way: The Balancer
by Nooks-2003-Reborn
Summary: It starts with Charmed and the Phoebe/disater of Season five. They meet Syrus
1. Starts with

The Nooks Presents  
My Way: The Balancer By  
Nooks_2003_Reborn  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This story is dedicated to the mess that was left in the pheobe and Cole season five arc of there relationship and Syrus belongs to me and he is called, The Balancer. We pick this up as Pheobe was left cole's place in the episode where Paige got her first charge.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pheobe goes to the elevator and is going to leave Cole in fury..She press the button and nothing happens...Pheobe is really itching to leave and just fightin with Cole makes him itchy from her to leave to...Cole walks over.  
  
Cole- Isn't this the part where you go?  
  
Pheobe- (Turns to Cole) Believe me I'm trying.  
  
Cole waves his hand in order to call up the elevator and it doesn't work..He does it again and both of them get blasted on there asses across the room. The elevator opens as they both sit up and someone walks from it...He has a shinny bald head, a leather trenchcoat and White Pants with Grey sneakers.   
  
Cole- Who the hell are you?  
  
The man takes off his glasses and he has a blue eye and a red eye.   
He speaks  
  
The man- My name is Syrus and I'm tired of hearing you two bitch.   
  
Pheobe- Excuse me?  
  
Syrus- I look over the balance of things especially things are not being said from past mistakes to future mistakes. You two are on the top of my list and it's very, very long.   
  
Pheobe- What do you mean things aren't being said?  
  
Syrus- (Tensely looks at Pheobe) If I tell you that, what would be the point of me being here?   
  
Pheobe is getting a little mad as Cole laughs.  
  
Cole- Your not as innocence as you think you are.  
  
Syrus- (Laughs) Neither are you.   
  
Pheobe laughs back at Cole as Syrus walks to him and kneels to him.  
  
Syrus- You becoming the source isn't what I'm finding very uspeting. It isn't even the fact that you undermind the woman you love. It is the fact that you stole dead demon's powers.   
  
Cole- It's not like there going to use it anymore.  
  
Syrus- Good point. However, you threw off the balance. (Looks at Pheobe) And you....  
  
Pheobe- What did I do?   
  
Syrus- You listen to that old orcale and believe her...Cole was only suppose to be the source for a short stint and you listen to her.   
  
Pheobe- I was doing it for my baby and I love Cole.   
  
Syrus- You also made a decision and a choice!   
  
Syrus become frustated.  
  
Syrus- This will work a lot quicker if I do this.   
  
Pheobe/Cole- What?   
  
Syrus slaps his hand and they all disappear.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I want feedback on what I should do next before the next chapter...This is my first fiction, tell me what you think. 


	2. Surprise

My Way: The Balancer  
  
By  
Nooks_2003_Reborn  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pheobe and Cole are taking a trip as we left them and Syrus is getting angry during this time and you will see why. This will include my own deleted scene.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cole and Pheobe crash land at a sliver room with two chairs in the middle as Syrus just strodes on in there.   
  
Cole- What is this place?  
  
Syrus- This is my office.  
  
Pheobe- You might want to use more colors then silver.   
  
Syrus- (Pears at Phoebe) Do you always have to be funny?   
  
Cole- Yes.   
  
Syrus gives a Cole a look.  
  
Syrus- I want you to sit and look at the screen. I want to take you back to a minor incident.   
  
Syrus claps his hands and on the screen it shows the time when Pheobe at a vision and didn't tell Cole about it. Which led to Pheobe having to tell him when he returned. They watched and the screen goes up.  
  
Syrus- He was the biggest hitman to the source and knows everything about the demon hierachy. Why didn't you tell him?  
  
Pheobe- I was trying to save him because he was an innocent.   
  
Cole- You could have still told me.  
  
Pheobe- I was trying to protect you.   
  
Cole- I wanted to help you! Because I love you.   
  
Syrus- It starts with that and then....  
  
Syrus claps his hands and we see Cole walking upstairs to there room, alone.   
  
Cole- (On the screen and falls onto the bed)   
All I want to do is help Pheobe and I wish I couldn't feel so helpless. Why didn't she trust me?  
  
Screen fades to black   
  
Syrus- Cole you were at a wrong on this instance.  
  
It's when Pheobe asked him point blank if there was something wrong and he said no.   
  
Cole- The Source was too strong for me.  
  
Syrus- And yet you could utter one word which was no. However, that desire kill made you un-able to take old Pheobe's life.   
  
Cole- He would have killed her.  
  
Pheobe- We could have found a way Cole. It's not all about your feelings and emotions we are supposed to be together in decisions like that.   
  
Cole- Now you know how I felt.   
  
Syrus- When you don't speak you don't listen and when that happens, the balance is thrown off.   
  
Cole- Why is our relationship so damn important to you?   
  
Syrus- Because Cole the world could have witness perfect balance if mommy and daddy didn't blow it.   
  
Pheobe- What do you mean?   
  
Syrus- I used to be mortal until I was chosen. The off-spring of you two would have been my succesor.  
  
Cole- What?  
  
Syrus- He would have been a balancer and because he was never born to this world, one other will be born and......  
  
Syrus disappears   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We are just scratching the surface.....Part 3 Soon 


	3. Revealing

My Way: The Balancer  
  
By   
  
Nooks_2003_Reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syrus is about to reveal what he brought them here.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syrus returned and pheobe was pissed.  
  
Pheobe-  
  
WHy us?  
  
Syrus-   
  
I could show you everything in the world that's has led to this moment.   
  
Cole-   
  
Why the interest?   
  
Syrus-  
  
I think there's one moment that I could sum up that could be my reason.   
  
Syrus snaps his fingers and the screen turns on and it was when the orcale took the baby inside her and it was killing her from within..The light shoots out and destroys everyone.  
  
The screen turns off.   
  
Pheobe-  
  
You sick bastard.   
  
Syrus-  
  
What?  
  
Phoebe-  
  
You don't think I would fall for that.   
  
Syrus-  
  
I attacked aunt Paige because she always hated my father.  
  
Pheobe-  
  
He was the source!  
  
Syrus-  
  
He was still my father. Cole is my father and not the source. The union was intense my magic but made from love and the source can't even taint that.   
  
Cole-  
  
Why didn't you ever tell me about that?  
  
Pheobe-  
  
Because it was evil.  
  
Cole-  
  
You can't be.  
  
Syrus-  
  
Your right.  
  
(Pauses)   
  
It shouldn't be..However, good and evil thought I deserve a second chance.   
  
Pheobe-  
  
This is a trick.  
  
Syrus-  
  
Your right mom it's all about you!  
  
The orcale was going to kill the last people of my family.  
  
(Pauses)  
  
You think she died because my power was way too much.   
  
It was because I was going to kill her and take myself with her.   
  
(Pauses)   
  
I wanted her to kill Paige...  
  
However, I knew that you were be sad mom.   
  
Pheobe-  
  
Stop it. Okay. Stop it.  
  
(Pauses)  
  
Do you believe this Cole?  
  
Cole-  
  
It's...  
  
Syrus-  
  
Impossible, yeah.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
I'm alive. I exists.  
  
Cole-  
  
I saw the destruction with my own eyes.  
  
Syrus-  
  
Both sides believe I had great potential.  
  
Cole-  
  
Do they know your doing this?  
  
Syrus-  
  
Yeah.  
  
Pheobe-  
  
Your beliving him.  
  
Syrus-  
  
Why is so hard for you to believe?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4 and 5 comes today...  
  
However, in part four Paige and Piper learn the truth.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. The reason

My Way: The Balncer  
  
By   
  
Nooks_2003_reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leo gives Piper and Paige the impossible truth.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Paige-  
  
Do you know where Pheobe is?  
  
Leo-  
  
I do.  
  
Piper-  
  
Is she okay?  
  
Leo-  
  
She's fine.  
  
Piper-  
  
Where is she?  
  
Leo-  
  
I can't believe what I just found out.   
  
Piper-  
  
What?  
  
Leo-  
  
The baby that Pheobe was going to have.  
  
Paige-  
  
You mean the spawn.  
  
Piper-  
  
Paige.  
  
Leo-  
  
He's alive.  
  
Piper-  
  
Wait. Wait. The baby is a he.   
  
Paige-  
  
And Alive....   
  
Leo-  
  
(sits down)   
  
He's a balancer.  
  
Piper-  
  
What is that?  
  
Leo-  
  
The power to set the tides between good ane evil so the balance always stays level.   
  
Paige-  
  
They gave it to Pheobe's child...The same one we thought was dead!  
  
Leo-  
  
He has good and evil power.  
  
Piper-  
  
Who better?  
  
Leo-  
  
He has chose today to reveal himself to his parents.   
  
Piper-  
  
Can you take us?  
  
Leo-  
  
He's going to open up the portal to his world soon.  
  
Paige-  
  
How do you know?   
  
Leo-  
  
Because I met him for myself.   
  
Paige-  
  
Oh.  
  
Piper.  
  
How?  
  
Leo-  
  
It started like this, he killed the orcale from the inside, good and evil magic decided he deserve a second chance and they gave it to him.   
  
Piper-  
  
I hope it opens soon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pheobe-  
  
It's hard for me to believe because I put this away.  
  
Syrus-  
  
What?  
  
Pheobe-  
  
My life with Cole.   
  
Syrus-  
  
You hurt each other and you have yet to reveal soemthing.  
  
Pheobe-  
  
What?  
  
Syrus-  
  
It was really to easy to be bad. You like it mom..  
  
Pheobe-  
  
No I didn't...It was killing me.   
  
Syrus-  
  
And yet...  
  
Phoebe-  
  
I'm going to admit this. I don't even know your real.   
  
Syrus-  
  
You mean how you constantly talked to me in your stomach..How you played relaxing music to make me realize what it was like? How I control your body to hit Paige and shoot fire at her. It was like a reflex with her, she just annoyed me.  
  
Cole-  
  
Join the club..  
  
Phoebe-  
  
That's my sister your talking about.   
  
Syrus-  
  
I loved you. I love aunt piper and uncle Leo. I just met him and I'm going to open a portal soon.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
I saw you two trying to get out...That was almost a close moment you two had.   
  
Pheobe-  
  
That has to be another reason.  
  
Syrus-  
  
It was too admit about your dark half because you did like it.  
  
Pheobe-  
  
What about Cole?  
  
Syrus  
  
Dad has came to terms with his humanity inside many times.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
He accepted it and tried to learn from it.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
I have seen the future.  
  
(Pauses)  
  
If you don't recongized it.....  
  
Pheobe-  
  
What? I'll be a great evil.  
  
Syrus-  
  
Your die from stomach cancer.  
  
Cole-  
  
No.  
  
Syrus-  
  
It's true.   
  
Cole-  
  
What happened?  
  
Phoebe-  
  
Hello! This is my life we are talking about.   
  
Syrus-  
  
So you believe.  
  
(Pauses)  
  
You believe that I could be good. That you could save me.   
  
(Pauses)  
  
I'm not mad that you thought I was dead.  
  
(Pauses)  
  
I have seen you die and the things you did before you died.  
  
Pheobe-  
  
How old was I?  
  
Syrus-  
  
Thrity-four..  
  
Pheobe-  
  
That's seven years from now.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part five has been bumped to next week to finish...  
  
Tell me what you think. 


	5. Are You happy Now?

My Balance: My Way  
  
By   
  
Nooks_2003_Reborn  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This part might get a little emotionial.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Pheobe was about to answer the question. Leo orb Piper and Paige in.  
  
Pheobe- How did you find us?  
  
Leo- We found you from the elders.  
  
Leo walked to Syrus.   
  
Syrus- Did you tell them?  
  
Leo- I did.   
  
Pheobe- You knew. He could have killed us.   
  
Piper- He didn't Pheobe.   
  
Pheobe- Don't tell me you actually believe that's he's my son. (Looks at Cole)   
  
Cole- I believe it.   
  
Piper- Everything we all have been through in the last four years. I think he's my nephew.  
  
Pheobe- Have you all gone insane?   
  
Syrus- I kill the orcale from inside! I hated Paige but I made sure she didn't kill any of you.   
  
(Looks at Paige) I'm sorry. I felt really angry about the fact that you hated my father.   
  
Paige- It's okay.   
  
Pheobe- I just can't believe your alive.   
  
Syrus- Or is it because you feel guilty that I am?  
  
Pheobe- What?  
  
Syrus- Because you said you felt nothing for this baby.   
  
Pheobe- I never said that! (Pauses)   
  
Syrus- It's like a television show...What everyone else doesn't see, I see.   
  
I see everything..While I'm dad damn the Orcale for what she did. (Pauses) I saw you.  
  
Piper- She was hurt..  
  
Syrus- And was denied that a part of her like being evil. That's the only thing you remember dad for was being evil.   
  
Pheobe- That's not true.   
  
Syrus- Bullshit!   
  
Pheobe- I just wanted to move on.   
  
Syrus- You just wanted to forget!   
  
Pheobe- (crying) What do you want from me?  
  
Syrus- Your not going to admit it. I just wanted you to know...I wanted to ask you...Are you happy now? I will be damned if my powers shift to one side and not respect the other. I really want to shift but I don't. I guess I get the good from the mother wanted to forget me. (Pauses) You all could go.   
  
Cole- I want to stay with you son.   
  
Pheobe- NO!  
  
Piper- Pheobe.  
  
Syrus- What?  
  
Cole- I want to stay with you son.  
  
Syrus- Are you sure?  
  
Cole- What do I have to go back to?   
  
Syrus- Her.  
  
Cole- I choose you.   
  
Syrus- You have to be sure.   
  
Cole- I am.   
  
Syrus- (walks to piper, Paige and Leo) I'm sorry.  
  
Piper- I know your angry. However, give her a second chance.   
  
Syrus- (looks down at the baby) I'm not suppose to say this, I will. Your balance between good and evil will be put to the test.   
  
Piper- What?  
  
Syrus- Just remember that. (Looks at Paige) Everything you work hard is about to payoff.   
  
(Looks at Leo) Don't leave and look in everyone's eyes because your find there true intentions.   
  
Just remember. (looks at Pheobe) You go back to your world.   
  
Pheobe- Wait.   
  
Cole walks to her  
  
Cole- Pheobe. I'll talk to him.   
  
Pheobe- Don't.  
  
Cole- I won't.   
  
Cole walks up to try and catch Syrus as they both disappear. Pheobe walks to her sister and breaks down crying as they all hold her, Leo orbs them out.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remember this story takes place before the horrible season finale of this past year where Leo join the elders...When I have the stomach, all I will is Syrus will be back and it will take place in my verison of season six opener. I will also make Piper bad and she kept her God powers. 


End file.
